


Never Without You

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when they stop pretending they don't need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "almost lost you" in the 3rd round of the Sanctuary pornbattle.

When it had been her, when she had come back from Hollow Earth, alive and healthy albeit tired, she had put up a front, tried to brush him away. Nikola had let her, let her keep her pride in front of the children. Once Helen's house had settled into its ordinary chaos, he had sought her out. It had taken patience – more than he would have been capable of if it weren't for the intense relief he felt at Helen being healed – to draw her out of her office and into his bedroom. His, because that would make it seem more about his need than hers. It was obvious, but they could both pretend they didn't know. All of them Five had always been good at pretending not to see what they didn't want to.

It had been slow, but focused, reaching towards climax without dallying. No teasing, but no rough frenzy either. Helen moving on him as he fingered her clit, wishing he could still summon electricity. They had been thankful. He that she was still alive. She that he had stayed to be there for her upon her return.

On the day that _he_ almost died – and didn't because of Helen's perseverance –once she was sure he had fed properly and enough to recover from his ordeal, she threw herself at him in their Tanzanian hotel suite. Nikola knew better than being cheeky, even though he had once more eternity to win her heart. For now, he wanted this fiery carnal passion.

The first time, they didn't even make it to a bed. The second, relishing his returned vampiric strength, he took her against the door frame, Helen scratching deeply at his back, exciting insignificant little bursts of pain.

By the time they finally reached a bed, he couldn't tell anymore if it was hers or his as his mind was filled with Helen and his joy at being a vampire again. Their lips marked what they couldn't say on each other's skin, love and friendship and lust and melancholy at not being able to make things work further than what they currently shared.

But once again, they had eternity to figure it out.


End file.
